<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Question by adreama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032551">The Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreama/pseuds/adreama'>adreama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Estelle is an adorable toddler, Estelle loves Annabeth maybe more than she loves Percy, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Paul Blofis is offscren, Percabeth Forever, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreama/pseuds/adreama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-graduation from college together in New Rome, Percy &amp; Annabeth are spending one more summer at Camp Half-Blood, and Percy is working on a Plan, one worth of a daughter of Athena, to ask her an important question. (Percy's friendship with Hazel, Frank, Leo, and others mentioned.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The usual disclaimer applies. I don't own these characters or the world they live in. Thanks to Uncle Rick for letting me play in his sandbox.</p><p>This is an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Hopefully you enjoy it too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are we going to your family this weekend?” Annabeth asked, placing her breastplate on the shelf in the armory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Percy replied, straightening out the top shelf, “Mom and I agreed to do a mother-son day on Saturday. Paul is taking Estelle out for special time as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Annabeth grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Percy had agreed, post-graduation from college together in New Rome, to spend one more summer at Camp Half-Blood, helping out where needed, especially with training the younger demigods. Weekends, they would occasionally visit Percy’s family and look for an apartment near Columbia University where Annabeth was planning to attend grad school. Percy had a few leads on year-round lifeguard jobs near the university. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Percy continued, “We realized it had been too long since she and I had time just to ourselves. You know, when I was growing up, it was just us for a long time, and then Gabe was around, so we still tried to grab every chance we got to spend time together away from him. But the past few years, with all of our quests and then college… we haven’t had much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Estelle gets to spend alone time with her dad, that’s so cute,” Annabeth added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised her I’d be around to put her to bed that night,” Percy commented, shutting the armory door behind them and grabbing Annabeth’s hand as they walked back toward the mess hall. “She demanded that we read a story together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister is adorable,” Annabeth remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, she loves you!” Percy replied. “She always asks about you, every time I talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a girl thing,” Annabeth informed him. “Besides, I didn’t have any young sisters like her. The other kids in Cabin 6 are my siblings, but it’s not the same thing. I think Estelle and I kind of have a sisterly bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy made a non-committal sound, but squeezed his girlfriend’s hand. They’d talked about the future, usually in vague terms, not specifying any sort of time period, but they knew. She just didn’t know that he was starting to make a plan, hopefully one worthy of a daughter of Athena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Percy began, mindlessly bringing the wave up a little further to tickle his hand before letting it go back down the beach, “I wanted your advice on something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, baby?” Sally asked, smiling at her oldest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to ask Annabeth to marry me,” he said bluntly, holding his breath slightly. It was the first time he’d said it out loud, and although he’d had this thought since their graduation, it was still a little scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, honey!” Sally exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good,” Percy let out his breath. “I wasn’t sure if you thought we were too young, or not ready…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, sweetheart, you two have known each other for ten years, been dating for six, and you’ve been through more than most people have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their lives, especially by your age. If anything,” Sally commented, “it’s about time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he protested, going pink in the cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my right,” Sally reminded him. “Besides, she’s here with you almost every weekend. You are moving in together in a few months. This is hardly a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” he muttered, staring off into the distance at the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want advice on anything specific?” Sally asked, bringing the conversation back. “Or just if I liked the idea in general? Because I think it’s the best idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely need specifics,” Percy admitted. “I’m pretty clueless. I love her so much, Mom, and I want this to be really special, but I don’t know how!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sally said thoughtfully. “First, make it a nice evening - find a nice restaurant or someplace special that reminds you of something significant early in your relationship. Next, dress nicely. No ripped jeans or muddy camp t-shirt. You don’t need to wear a suit, but dress up a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna need to write this down for me,” Percy frowned. “I’m gonna forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will write it down,” his mother promised, “but you won’t forget. Not something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a ring?” Sally continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but I had ideas. I saw this ring with two gems, side by side, and it reminded me of us. I thought maybe I would ask Hazel for ideas on where to get the stones, or which ones - one that represents each me and Annabeth - and then maybe ask Leo or other Hephaestus kids if they could make the setting, maybe out of Celestial Bronze, or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are great!” Sally praised. “Much better than just any ring from a store at the mall. More meaningful. Paul gave me his grandmother’s ring. It’s not about money; it’s about how special it is to your relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it to be special,” Percy said emphatically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>so special, Mom. I just… I love her, and I want the world for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally smiled warmly and ran her hand over her son’s messy hair. “I know, baby. I know how you feel about her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a special girl,” she agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make the water aminals, Percy!” Estelle demanded from the bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy raised his eyebrows, amused at his sister. “You want me to do what?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The aminals!” Estelle repeated. “Like the fishies. Pweeaaasseee???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy acquiesced, shaping the bathwater into as many marine animals as he could for his 4-year-old sister and making her giggle when he had a few nip her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this one, Star?” Ever since he’d found out that “Estelle” meant “Star,” that, and occasionally “Starfish” had been his special nickname for his little sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shark? Cuz of the fins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again, squirt. See the rounded nose? And the hole on top?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dolphin!” Estelle cried proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job!” Percy praised. He let the animals, or “aminals” as Estelle called them, fall back into the bath. “Okay, time to get dry. Stand up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estelle stood up, watching with interest as the water circled the drain and Percy wrapped a towel around his sister. “Why didn’t Annabeth come visit with you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that we could have time just us,” Percy explained. “I spent the day with Mom, and you spent the day with your dad, and now it’s time for us to have one-on-one time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Estelle frowned slightly. “I liked that, but I wanted to see Annabeth too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned. His girlfriend and his sister had formed a special bond as well, and it made him feel a certain way, though he couldn’t verbalize exactly how. “How about we call her? We can send a message through the rainbow like I showed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Estelle lit up. “I want to show her my fishy towel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy made a rainbow with some of the tap water and tossed a drachma through it. “O goddess Iris, please accept my offering,” he murmured, then continued in a normal volume, “Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood, please.” Annabeth’s face appeared in the rainbow and she smiled seeing two of her favorite people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth!” Estelle squealed. “Look at my towel; it’s a fishy! Like Percy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a fish, Star!” Percy protested good-naturedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Estelle agreed, “but… but you…” She trailed off, unable to verbalize exactly why she associated Percy with fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves fish, and all things water, right, kiddo?” Annabeth supplied. “Hi, Estelle! Did you call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” The little girl grinned. “I missed you. Percy said that we were having, um, one-and-one time, but I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet! I miss you too, hon,” Annabeth smiled fondly. “Maybe you and I can have ‘one-and-one time’ soon, just us girls. Or maybe your mom too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estelle’s eyes widened. “Can we?? I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that! A girls’ day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll plan it,” Annabeth promised. “Is Percy telling you a story tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estelle nodded. “He spent the day with Mommy and I spent the day with Daddy, and now I get Percy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Annabeth said. “Lucky you. Make sure the story is one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want,” she instructed. “Don’t let him pick out another ocean story!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estelle giggled. “I will! Okay, Annabeth, I gotta go get in my pajamas now, but I love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, kiddo.” Annabeth looked over at Estelle’s brother. “And you too, Seaweed Brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy chuckled. “Love you, Wise Girl. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He dissipated the rainbow and hoisted the toweled-Estelle onto his hip to bring her into her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the occasion, Percy?” Hazel asked. “You don’t usually call for no reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What -- I --” Percy tried protesting, then quickly gave up. “Okay, guilty. But nothing’s wrong, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so what’s going on? You miss California?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he told her, “And Frank, and the crazy rigid Roman ways… well, maybe just you and Frank.” He grinned. “But New York is home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Annabeth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s talking to Chiron about… something that I’m sure she told me about and I immediately forgot,” Percy admitted. “Anyway, I called because I needed your advice with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My advice is to listen to Annabeth,” Hazel said with a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny.” Percy pulled a face. “Actually, she’s what I wanted to ask you advice about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Hazel asked, narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! I promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m done teasing you,” Hazel grinned. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your… special expertise,” Percy hedged. “You know a lot about gemstones--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel raised her eyebrows at this, but remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wanted to know if there were any special stones that represented the specific gods,” Percy continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were just wondering this?” Hazel asked. “No particular reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were done teasing me.” Percy frowned. “I can just… use my mom’s computer or something, but what do the mortals really know about our parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Perce,” Hazel said, meaning it. “I’ll help you. Did you want to know about all the gods or just Annabeth’s and your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… ours,” Percy said, going pink in the face. “And don’t tell anyone, please? The fewer people that know, the less chance there is for her to know before everything’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really asking her?” Hazel asked with a smile. “I remember when we first met, and you barely had any memories, yet you kept talking about Annabeth every chance you got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m really asking her,” he confirmed, “but it has to be perfect - or at least, as close to perfect as I can make it. I’m trying to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hazel said. “Here’s what I know, as far as gems go. You may think pearls are </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> gem of the sea, and they are, but there’s also aquamarine, which is like a blue-green, so that seems more </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And as for Annabeth, there are a few choices for wisdom like amethyst, which is a purple-y stone, zircon, which is like a light blue, lapis lazuli, which is a solid blue, so not so much what you think of when you think ‘gemstone.’ Purple and blue are big for… Annabeth’s mom,” Hazel edged, not wanting to invoke anything by saying the name aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purple and blue for her; blue and green for me,” Percy repeated, committing it to memory. “Sounds perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One other piece of advice?” Hazel offered. “I’m sure you’ve thought of it, but have you been giving a few extra offerings to the gods? Your dad, her mom, a few others who you might want to have on your side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Percy confirmed. “Every night at the campfire. Not taking any chances. Both Lady As - Annabeth’s mom as well as Piper’s mom.  I’ve also prayed to my dad at his fountain in my cabin a few times. As much as I don’t want them involved, I also don’t want them against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may want to add in one more goddess,” Hazel suggested. “Jason--er, Thalia’s stepmom? The goddess of marriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow passed over Percy’s face at Hazel’s mention of Jason. They hadn’t known each other that long, but they had worked side-by-side in the war against Gaia and the Giants, and Percy had never felt so closely matched in power. He had considered Jason a good friend, and hadn’t worried that they wouldn’t have time to continue to bond as high-ranking children of the bigger gods, but the Fates had other plans in mind, and they’d lost Jason at far too young of an age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel waved a hand in the vision. “Percy? Did you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh--yeah,” Percy said, then admitted, “No, sorry, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to get married, you may want to pray to the goddess of marriage,” Hazel repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Percy said, but rolled his eyes. “Why are they so interested in my life?” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel shrugged. “Because they’re bored?” she suggested, and she and Percy both laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hazel,” Percy grinned. “Come visit sometime. Your brother misses you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother? Hazel said, amused. “Who has a boyfriend to occupy his time and can shadow-travel to visit me anytime he wants? That brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that one,” Percy confirmed. “About yea high, dark hair? Wears all black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, him, right!” Hazel joked back. “I will,” she promised. “Oh, hey, Perce,” she added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want my help getting the stones as well?” Hazel offered. “I can see if there’s any </span>
  <em>
    <span>occurring</span>
  </em>
  <span> anywhere, and get them to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you?” Percy asked gratefully. “That would be amazing, thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what friends do.” Hazel grinned at her friend. “I’ll keep you posted, and you do the same for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replied. “Later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later!” Hazel waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy carefully stepped into the Cabin 9 bunker, squinting in the darkness after being out in the bright sunlight. “Hello?” he called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyssa Barrera approached him. “Percy?” she asked in surprise. “What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Leo here?” Percy asked. “I had something to ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might be,” Nyssa shrugged. “Let me see if he’s down in the workshops.” She disappeared into the depths of the cabin, shouting “Valdez! You got a visitor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo appeared at the door, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead. “Hey Water Boy, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy rolled his eyes at the old nickname, but let it pass. “Mind if we go for a walk?” he suggested, glancing at all of Leo’s siblings behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Leo tossed his apron in the direction of his bunk and re-adjusted his tool belt around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys headed away from the cabins. “I know you guys can make anything in those forges below your cabin, any weapons, anything,” Percy began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Leo said, raising his eyebrows, “but it’s not your usual style. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever made any jewelry?” Percy asked. “You, in particular, or any of your siblings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a necklace for Cal once, when we were together.” Leo frowned. “It came out pretty good, or at least, she seemed to like it at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear from her?” Percy asked. He had spent some time with Calypso a few years before Leo did. Leo had been the one to rescue her from the island, and they had a brief romantic relationship before parting ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here and there.” Leo shrugged. “Not much. We were never really friends, you know? And the romance couldn’t stand the test of the real world. It’s fine, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, man,” Percy offered his sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, really. It’s better than knowing she’s stranded, I guess.” Leo paused, then cleared his throat. “Anyway, did you want my help making something for Annabeth? Isn’t her birthday around now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was last week,” Percy said. “We kept the celebration small. But yeah, I do want something for her, if you’re able to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ring,” Percy said, letting his friend fill in the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ring?” Leo repeated. “Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> ring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>ring,” Percy confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wow. That’s big. Good for you,” Leo said sincerely. “Okay. I’m your man. You tell me or show me what you had in mind, and I’ll make it for you. Bronze? Or something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking silver?” Percy hedged, “but celestial bronze is always good too. Whatever you’ve got.” He described the setting he had in mind, with the two stones intertwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, man. I’ll get it started and we’ll work from there. Got a plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few ideas in mind. The biggest one is keeping it secret from her. So can you keep this to yourself?” Percy requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Leo promised. “Don’t worry, Aquaman. I’ll make sure this is worthy of your girl. You get the stones, I’ll take care of the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo had made good on his promise, and created a beautiful ring, with twisted imperial gold and celestial bronze around the amethyst and aquamarine stones Hazel had found for him. Annabeth was none the wiser about his plan for the evening, or so he hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was spending the day with his mom and his sister, having a girls’ day, doing their nails or whatever it is they were doing. He hadn’t asked specifics. All Percy had told Annabeth was that they were going out to dinner, on a date, just because he wanted to take her out. She seemed to accept this without any suspicion, though he knew that could either mean she had no idea or that she knew exactly what he had planned. Either way, he was going to go through with it tonight, after dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful,” he commented as he arrived at his mom’s apartment to see Annabeth wearing a dress, her blonde curls partway up, but cascading around her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself,” she returned, giving him a little kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” Estelle came tearing around the corner and threw herself at her brother’s legs. “Me an’ Annabeth an’ Mommy had a spa day! We painted our nails and put stuff on our faces, and Mommy even let me wear makeup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful too, Star,” Percy said, grinning down at the little girl. “Glad you had a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unconsciously, he patted his pocket where had the ring in a box that Sally had given him. “You did wonderful getting the ring,” she had said to him, “but you need the box for presentation. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go, Wise Girl?” Percy asked. “We have a reservation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it was that fancy!” Annabeth said in surprise. “Yeah, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knelt down to hug Estelle goodbye. “Mom!” Percy called. “We’re leaving!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sally came around to see her son and his girlfriend. “You two look gorgeous. Have fun tonight!” She handed Percy the house key that he had meant to drop on the table by the door, but missed and it had fallen to the floor. “Be safe.” She winked at her son when Annabeth looked away. “Good luck,” she mouthed, and he nodded. Sally had helped Percy set it up so he covertly stopped by the house earlier without anyone noticing and grabbed two overnight bags and left them at the hotel where he’d reserved a room for the two of them for the night. That was assuming she said yes, of course. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which she will</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he assured himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy kissed his mom on the cheek, and ruffled Estelle’s hair once more before taking Annabeth’s hand and leading her out the door. “Do you remember our first date?” he asked when they were on the way to the train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you considering our first date?” Annabeth asked, running her thumb over the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one in Paris?” Percy reminded her. “What other first date could there be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just making sure!” she protested. “Maybe you were considering the Tunnel of Love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From our first quest?” he exclaimed. “That wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it was! I just wanted to see what you considered our actual first date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A romantic evening, in Paris, right after we first officially started dating!” Percy said. “Of course that was our first date!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Annabeth gave in. “It was a really good night,” she reminisced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paused and broke hands to swipe their metrocards and go through the turnstiles, but Percy grabbed her hand again on the other side. The train showed up, a little more crowded than they normally preferred, but he took the opportunity to pull her close to him while he leaned back against a pole in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Paris date was a good night,” he agreed, nuzzling his face into her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, we’re in public!” Annabeth protested, her cheeks growing pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care,” he mumbled. “You smell good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estelle’s baby lotion,” she laughed, which made him chuckle as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess it’s just you,” Percy commented, and glanced up at the sign outside the subway window. “Next stop is ours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exited the station, and Annabeth grabbed his hand again, twining their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tonight,” Percy announced as they rounded the corner, “I picked this place to remind us of that night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Annabeth softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Percy confirmed, squeezing her hand lightly, as the French restaurant came into view. “Here we are, unless you’d prefer an amusement park attraction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare, Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth threatened good-naturedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2 for Jackson,” Percy told the hostess when they reached the stand, and she brought them to their booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perce, this place is really nice,” Annabeth murmured as she settled into one side of the booth, and then her jaw dropped when she looked at the menu. “Honey, no, this place is too expensive!” she protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad,” he assured her. “It’s just a treat. We don’t do this often… or ever,” he amended. “Also, I compared prices to other restaurants, and those were much more expensive. Annabeth, please let me treat you to a nice dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… we’re trying to save money,” Annabeth explained. “We’re going to have a lot of expenses soon, with school and the apartment. We really shouldn’t splurge and we just went out a few weeks ago for my birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents treated us to a family dinner as a celebration for your birthday,” Percy reminded her. “We’ve been really good all summer. Our only expenses have been traveling back and forth from camp, really. And that hasn’t even been that bad, with Blackjack and Argus helping us out. Just this once, Wise Girl? Humor me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she relented. “We’re already here, and I’m getting hungry. I don’t know where else we’d go anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s a McDonald’s around the corner,” Percy suggested cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think I am? Nico?” she returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not,” he said. “He’s not my type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what he said about you,” Annabeth returned quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-ha,” Percy said. “Guess he and I both prefer blondes. So we’re staying?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re staying,” she confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I convince you to order a glass of wine?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth hesitated. “I don’t know.  A glass of wine is almost the same price as the entrees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just one night,” Percy reminded her. “Then tomorrow, we go back to saving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can get fancy mocktails instead,” she suggested as a compromise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he agreed, and glanced over the menu. “I was thinking maybe the salmon. They’re always mean to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth laughed. “You base your food choices off of which animals are nice to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to eat the ones that help me! That seems counter-intuitive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t argue with that logic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could argue with any of my logic,” he pointed out. “And you usually do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight you get a pass. Or at least for now,” Annabeth decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you. What are you getting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking maybe the steak, or the mussels. How do the mussels treat you?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never talked to them," he shrugged, "so eat away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ordered, and the food arrived soon thereafter. Percy immediately swiped a </span>
  <em>
    <span>frite</span>
  </em>
  <span> off her plate, and she protested. “Hey! You have your own plate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And mine didn’t come with fries!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but then I get some of your dish as well,” she compromised. “It’s only fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, of course,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished their meal, chatting easily about past memories, the week at camp, and his family. Annabeth did an impersonation of Sally which almost made Percy choke on his food and she threw her head back and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ready to go home just yet. How about we take a walk over in the park?” Percy suggested, trying to keep his voice casual even though the park was part of his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Annabeth shrugged. “It’s a nice night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy scribbled his name on the receipt, leaving a good tip for the server, and offered Annabeth his hand to get out of the booth. She took it and when smiled at him, he felt his stomach do a flip. Gods, she was beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sky is beautiful tonight,” Annabeth remarked as they walked next to the lake. “So clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gods must be in a good mood,” Percy agreed, twirling her around and bringing her back into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lady Artemis, for the moon," Annabeth said, only partly kidding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Dad for the calm pond," Percy added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord Zeus for not giving us a storm," Annabeth continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess we have a lot to thank them for," Percy said, bringing their entwined fingers to his lips and brushing a kiss against the tops of her knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have plenty </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to thank them for as well,” Annabeth reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware of that,” Percy replied. “But not tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not tonight,” Annabeth agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy swallowed hard, trying to stop the dryness in his mouth. “I have another surprise for you, Wise Girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would that be?” Annabeth asked, her gray eyes sparkling with amusement and affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” Percy was unable to keep the tremor from his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth turned around quickly to face him, her eyes widening. “What’s wrong? Is there a monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Nothing’s wrong,” he protested. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should have known I’d screw it up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he berated himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth narrowed her eyes. “I heard your voice shaking. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sighed, unsure whether to laugh at her knowing him so well or give up on his plan. “Please close your eyes? I swear on the River Styx, to my knowledge, there are no monsters or any other threats around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, I trust you,” Annabeth said. “But mostly because you swore.” She closed her eyes and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knelt on the ground, taking the ring box from his pocket and opening it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, open your eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth opened her eyes, saw her boyfriend on one knee, the ring box shaking in his hand, and immediately her eyes filled with tears. “P--Percy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth Chase,” Percy began, fighting tears of his own, “Wise Girl, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… we’ve been talking about the future for years,” Percy continued, growing uneasy in her silence. “I promised you that we would never be separated again, and we haven’t been…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Seaweed Brain! Yes, of course it's yes! Shut up! Get up here and kiss me!” Annabeth sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned, slipped the ring on her finger, and threw his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around before kissing her. “I love you,” he told her, kissing her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she replied, still crying. “I didn’t even really see the ring.” Annabeth held up her hand, illuminated under the streetlamp and moonlight. “Oh, honey, it’s perfect! How… how did you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had help from some of our friends,” he admitted, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been planning this?” she asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I started seriously thinking about it just after graduation, but I didn't start planning until after your birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you had this whole thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she marveled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I needed a plan worthy of you," he told her, planting a kiss where her shoulder and neck met. "You really had no idea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I knew we were going to get to this point in general, but no, I didn't know any of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>plans</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Annabeth admired the ring again. "Tell me about these stones?" she requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amethyst, for wisdom." He pointed to each stone. "Aquamarine, for the sea." He kissed her cheek. "Two stones, together, for the two of us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really put a lot of thought into this!" Annabeth marveled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah," Percy shrugged. "It was important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you got help from… Hazel?" she guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she was great,” he confirmed. “And Leo made the setting - a little imperial gold, but mostly--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly celestial bronze,” she finished for him. “The gold is to represent our time in New Rome, and the bronze for our Greek roots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why you’re the brains of this operation,” Percy teased lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself, Seaweed Brain,” she praised. “You thought of this too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Wise Girl,” he said softly, brushing her curls away from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Annabeth grinned up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna get married!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth threw her head back and laughed in pure joy. “Yeah, we are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Percy suggested. “My mom makes me carry this phone for emergencies -- I always have it off unless I need to use it so that I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>cause</span>
  </em>
  <span> emergencies -- but I have it. We should take a picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth gasped. “Yes! To commemorate the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy dug in his pocket and pulled out the phone, powering it on. “Hope I remember how to use this thing,” he muttered to himself as he fiddled with the icons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, give it to me,” Annabeth said, snatching it from his hand. She opened the camera app and switched it to selfie-mode. Percy wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek to hers as she held up her left hand to show off the ring. She took a few different angles and shots to make sure they had a good one in there, and then used the phone to text it to Sally, as well as sending it to her own email for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said suddenly. “Who else knows? You said you had help from Hazel and Leo. Any other of our friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Grover. Can’t really hide anything from him even if I wanted to, with the empathy link. And I figured I should tell Thalia, because she’s family to us, especially you. That’s it as far as our friends, though I’m sure Hazel told Frank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom and Paul,” Annabeth added. “Was this ‘girls’ day” part of the plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Estelle does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know,” Percy emphasized, “because she can’t keep a secret. And she really wanted to have the girls day with you, but it helped that you’d be occupied with them while I was able to panic on my own about tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you really worried?” she asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s an important step!” he protested. “I knew you wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but logic has no place when you’re preparing for this. I didn’t know if you knew I was planning this, or would put up a fuss when you saw the nice restaurant, or if I would trip and fall on my face at some point. You know, all sorts of things that go through my mind when I’m trying to make a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else knows?” Annabeth asked. “I just want to know who will be expecting an update!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to your dad . I skyped him from your computer in Mom’s house,” he confessed. “I timed it one afternoon during his office hours. He was pretty shocked to see me instead of one of his students, but he’s in favor. And…” he hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” she prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t know if she heard me, of course, but I did pray to your mom.” Annabeth’s eyes widened, but she stayed silent, and Percy continued. “I got a sign from my dad after I prayed to him. I also asked for a blessing from Cabin 10’s benefactor, y'know, Piper's mom? Just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it worked,” she said, impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna get out of here?” Percy suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth sighed. “Kind of, but also not?” She shook her head. “Contradictory, I know, but it makes sense in my mind. Back to your mom’s for the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” he said. “I have one more surprise. I booked a hotel for us. Figured we should have the night to ourselves to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth melted. “You really thought of everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy gave a small smile, allowing himself a moment to feel proud. “A plan worthy of the great Annabeth Chase, Hero of Olympus, smartest and toughest demigod of our generation. She, who always has a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight has been amazing,” she said, leaning up to kiss him. “I love you so much, and I’m very proud of everything you planned for this evening. Now let’s go to that hotel, because I can’t wait to make love with you tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for coming on this journey with me! I love comments; please let me know what you thought.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>